utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Zenya Hima
Supplemental Information Hair color: Sky blue Eye color: Red Earphones: White, illuminated with lime green light Dress/Outfit: Refer to concept art Nationality/Race: Japanese Canadian Voice Configuration All voicebanks displayed are in use, but all might not be released yet. All banks support both romaji and hiragana through aliases. Current Voicebanks * Hima Zenya ACT 2.1 費魔前夜) https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B-0zGbQhzgDoOE9Za0pDZDA3TGs/edit Google Docs -CV only, OK oto.ini, Romaji aliased in Hiragana, correct pronunciation, clear * Hima Zenya ACT 2 (費魔前夜) [Google Docs ] -CV only, OK oto.ini, Romaji aliased in Hiragana, correct, pronunciation, a bit more clear * Hima Zenya ACT 1.4 (費魔前夜)[Google Docs ]-CV only, OK oto.ini, Romaji aliased in Hiragana, a bit less muffled, fixed pronunciation * Hima Zenya ACT 1.3 (費魔前夜)[Google Docs ]-CV only, OK oto.ini, Romaji aliased in Hiragana, muffled, fixed pronunciation * Hima Zenya ACT 1.2 (費魔前夜 https://docs.google.com/folder/d/0B-0zGbQhzgDoWFBfN2JRdzZGeDA/edit Google Docs - CV only, OK oto.ini, Romaji aliased in Hiragana, silences fixed, a few recordings pronunciation is incorrect, muffled * Hima Zenya ACT 1 (費魔前夜) https://docs.google.com/folder/d/0B-0zGbQhzgDoWXg0TWlKRDBYQ1E/edit Google Docs - CV only, Romaji only, a few recordings' pronunciation is incorrect,muffled, a few silences WIP (Work in Progresses)/Future Voicebanks * Hima Zenya ACT 3 * Hima Zenya APPEND SERIOUS * Hima Zenya APPEND POWER * Hima Zenya APPEND SOFT * Hima Zenya VCV 1.0 - Possibility. I want to make her voice less choppy and to be capable of singing smoothly so I might make a VCV. Facts as a Character Solely for the purpose of roleplay and for fun. * Best homies (friends) with Hisui Ustukushi * Above average academically, she hates studying though and she struggles a lot when it comes to Math. * Her favourite subjects are Science and Music, because music is just a lot of fun and Science is the only subject she's good at. * She's physically weak and sucks terribly at anything physical. Meaning, she's bad at P.E. * She can play the electric violin a bit, but she mainly sings. * She closes herself outside of the real world * She's more of the awkward one between her friends and barely smiles. Usage Clause General * Do not claim my UTAULOID as your own. * Do not impersonate the creator. * Do not use my UTAULOID for anything illegal or offensive to others. * I will not hold responsibility if incidents occur. * Do not use my UTAUloid as a PITCHloid Voicebank & Songs * You do not need permission to use the voicebanks. * Please put the name of the UTAULOID if he/she is used in any of your works. I'd love to see it. * Do not redistrubute the voicebanks. * Do not redistribute a modified version of any of my UTAULOID's voicebanks. * Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. * YOU MAY modify the oto.ini, but do not publicly distribute a modified oto.ini of the voicebank(s) without my permission. Fanfiction/Games/Manga/Comics/Fan Art * You may use the character without permission from the creator. * You don't have to follow the given personality.